iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: I found this challenge when reading someone else's response to the challenge. I thought it looked fun, so I tried it.


**iPod shuffle**

_**Rules**__:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, and then post them._

Don't judge me by my songs. Some of them I wanted to delete, but never got around to it.

**Waiting For You – Jordan Pruitt**

Edward, I can't deny the way I'm feeling. I get nervous, I get restless, when you're here next to me. Some people wait for a life time to feel like this. But you left me. You told me not to wait for you. I want to be with you. I wish I could reach you, I wish I could see you. I'm so anxious. I don't want to loose you. Loose what we had. I love you Edward. I'll be waiting for you. Don't keep me waiting. I'm not afraid of making mistakes, Edward. I'll take my chances, just to see you again. Don't keep me waiting for you.

**Don't Leave – Vanessa Hudgens**

I just got back, now I see where you're at. I'm sorry I left you Bella. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I still love you. I never knew what you were going through. All the loneliness I would go though if you left. Don't leave, Bella. Don't leave me. I'm sorry.

Lonely days, and lonely nights, Edward, until you came back. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you.

**Never Underestimate a Girl – Vanessa Hudgens**

She makes it look easy, in control completely. Bella. Never underestimate a girl. No worries in her hands. She has drive, and she's not going to give up. She'll get the best of you every single time. Her powers make her undefeatable against mind powers. Never underestimate a girl, especially one out to protect her daughter.

**Leave It All to Me – Miranda Cosgrove**

I will make you change your mind, Edward. You will change me. I'll make you see the brighter side. That brighter side is that we will be together forever. I'll show you what I can become, just as you showed me. There's no chance, no danger, unless you take one. Please change me Edward. I want to be together forever. You know you won't be free until you change me. Change me to be like you. Leave it all to me to show you that I will be a good vampire.

**He Said She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

You're going to like me in my vampire state Edward. You're going to want it. You say you won't, I say you will. He said she said, we don't need another. You got what you need to impress me. I'm blowing your mind, that's obvious. You can see us kissing like that. I can too. You say that I'm amazing. I say then why are you waiting to change me? You'd do anything to get with me, so why not change me? I can see us moving like that, our speed, I will race you. As a vampire, I will beat you. Please change me. I want to be with you. No more deliberating, I will be like you. No one else but us two, all my dreams will come true. What are you waiting for? Me to grow old and to be lying on my death bed? You're going to like it; you're going to want it, so change me now.

**Kiss the Girl – Ashley Tisdale**

I see you for the first time in the cafeteria. You don't got a lot to say, I can't even hear your thoughts. There's something about you. Maybe you feel the same way. Kiss the girl, a tiny voice said in the back of my mind. I don't know why, I'm dying to kiss you. I want you, but I can't have you. I could hurt you. It's so sad, a shame, I'll miss you so bad. You smell so sweet, it attracts me. People might say I'm to shy, but I'm actually afraid of hurting you. I want to kiss the poor human girl. Kiss the girl.

**Until You're Mine – Demi Lovato**

I'm trying to find a way to get to you. Until you're mine again, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside me. You created a hole, Edward. I won't rest until you're mine. You're all I see. I have hallucinations of you. I miss you, Edward. We were meant to be. Just hold me. The waiting has to end. I have got to find a way to make you mine again Edward. I have to find a way to fill this hole inside, without you by my side. It hurts, I can't breathe I'll be the best I can be, which isn't a lot, until you're mine again. I won't rest until you're mine. My state of mind has gotten the best of me, I need you next to me.

**Girl Get It – Raven Symone**

I'm going to get it because I know I can. Edward should be mine. Edward and Lauren, it sounds so right. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get you. Forget about the casualties. This will be fixed. No more Bella. I'm going to get it. Anyway that I can. Girl get it, a voice inside my head calls.

**Ever Ever After – Jordan Pruitt**

My fairy tale is coming true. I'm marrying Edward. This isn't terrible, like I thought it would be. This is my happily ever after. I wore my heart on my sleeve to be with you. You will wind up being glad that you're you. You will realize that you have a soul. Each happy ending, like mine, is a brand new beginning. My new beginning will be my life as a vampire, which is one wish away. I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. Your kiss, Edward. Ever, ever after.

**One Love – Jordan Pruitt**

There's something about the way you move that I love, Edward.

There's something about the way you talk, I can't get enough.

The way you say it's a beautiful day when it's raining, just because you can't go out in the sun.

I don't care which way we're going as long as I'm with you.

You're the one, my one love, the one I can't get enough of.

The one that I'm sure of.

Your crooked smile makes my heart go boom-boom-boom.

Come carry me away.

My one love, Edward.

Some people get up in the morning for the money, but I get up to see you.

I know that you'll be there waiting for me to get up.

**Something I thought was odd while I was doing this was the lyrics to 'Until You're Mine'. A line was:**

_**Until you're mine, I have to find, a way to fill this hole inside.**_

**I thought it was odd how much it related to Bella's heart when Edward left. The hardest songs for me to do were Don't Leave (I didn't finish that one), Never Underestimate a Girl (I thought about doing Victoria there instead), and Girl Get It (It was hard to warp the words in my head and make them make sense in the series).**


End file.
